Cold Fire
by Rebel Riding Hood
Summary: Blaire is one of the Amarytes, an ancient tribe of people who had pyrokinesis and surperior fighting skills. When Frieza saves Blaire, by the law of her people, she becomes one of his henchmen and agrees to help him with any task, and Frieza uses this to his advantage. Rated M for language and possible later scenes. So sorry I suck at summaries, just read it!


**Ok, so this is my first fanfic, so please keep that in mind while you're reading this. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters except my OC.**

* * *

Frieza surveyed the surroundings outside through the window. Nothing unusual. Nothing new. Just the same barren looking grasslands with a few rocks here and there and an enormous lake a few hundred feet away from the spaceship. He had been doing this for a while now, and was officially bored as hell. Nothing interesting ever happened here. There were no filthy monkeys around, but that was probably the only upside to this place.

The only reason he was here was because there was a strong power level just a few hours ago. According to the scanners, it seemed to be diminishing. Fast. He had sent Zarbon and Dodoria out to investigate it while he stayed and kept an eye out for any possible dragonball readings on the scanner, and the two weren't back yet. He just sat at the window waiting.

_Wai..what the hell?!_ Out of the corner of his eye, Frieza spotted movement. He bolted upright from his lazy posture and turned his head to try and see it, but as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. He was intrigued. What was that? Frieza doubted it was Zarbon or Dodoria, and there was no one else on this godforsaken planet, so what could it have been?

At that moment, he sensed an incredible power level. He looked out once again to see a large, muscular figure fighting Zarbon and Dodoria.

He was curious to find out just what this figure was as he bolted out of the spaceship into the grassland.

* * *

_What the hell is this thing?! _Frieza made it to the site of the battle. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something, no, some_one_, lying on the ground. Straight ahead of him, he saw a massive hooded figure. The shadow of their hood covered their face, but he could easily see the figure had solid white eyes. The figure was definitely no filthy monkey, but what was he? Was he the source of the diminishing power level?

No he wasn't, Frieza realized, because that power level was still present, and the figure's was incredibly high! What about the figure lying on the ground? Was that power level belonging to it?

"Zarbon! Dodoria! Hold this thing off!" Frieza demanded as he went over to the figure on the ground. The two henchmen nodded in understanding and flew off into the skies ahead to battle the hooded thing.

Frieza found the figure, but then realized it was a girl. But she didn't look like any of the filthy monkeys. She had very, very dark blue, almost black, copper-streaked hair pulled back into a complex-looking braid. She wore a crown-like headpiece, similar to Zarbon's, except hers looked to be made of braided twine and the stone resting against her forehead was a captivating scarlet color. She had strange markings all over her arms. They looked almost looked like scars the way they rose slightly higher than the rest of her skin. She wore a black tight-fitting tank top shirt with black spandex and was barefoot. She looked extremely pale, surprisingly muscular for a girl. In her hand was a near five-foot long staff. It looked tribal, with carvings depicting ancient symbols, patterns, and what looked like tribal designs decorating it from the top to the bottom.

"What _are_ you?" Frieza asked, not meaning to aloud. As if on cue, the girl opened her eyes. She took one look at Frieza and started to panic. Faster than the blink of an eye, she sprang back onto her feet. She stayed in a crouched stance for a moment, but then slowly rose to her full height. She looked around the height of a Saiyan, around 5'4," about an inch or two shorter that Frieza, but she couldn't be. It just felt...off...to Frieza. There was no way she was a Saiyan.

Both the girl and Frieza slowly walked in circles around each other. Whatever move he made, she flinched slightly and looked ready to punch Frieza.

"What happened to you?" Frieza asked. She watched every move he made, her fiery, ungodly red eyes never once looking away from Frieza.

"I...I was attacked," she said, her voice laced in a strong accent. She looked up at the sky and saw Zarbon and Dodoria fighting the hooded figure.

"Oh no!" she cried. "There's no way they can beat Arman!" She was watching the hooded figure. _Arman? That's his name? _Frieza thought to himself, watching as his two henchmen fought him. Zarbon shot an elegant beam at Arman, but it did almost nothing. Arman looked down at the girl, who looked to be trembling in...fear? Pain, maybe? Frieza couldn't be sure. Either way, he knew she didn't like Arman.

"Now then, Blaire, will you come quietly with me? Or will I have to take you by force?" Arman growled, his feet finally touching the ground. Blaire took a step back, but kept her distance from Frieza. She held her staff out in front of her as if it were a sword.

"Go with you? Tsk, bitch, please! Like I'd ever go back with you!" she spat at him. Frieza watched as the markings on her arms began to glow a deep bronze color and her eyes started glowing as Blaire held out her hand, which was suddenly engulfed in a crimson fireball. She took her staff in that hand, making it burst into flames. The flames spun around the staff, never once actually touching it. Being wood, Frieza thought it would burn, but it didn't. With the crimson flames literally spiraling around it, Blaire ignited her other hand, held the staff with both hands, and sent the fire spiraling towards Arman. He held his arms in an X in front of him, but he still got pretty badly burned. Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria all just watched her in amazement. Arman's white eyes flashed in fury as he lunged for Blaire, who narrowly dodged the attack. Arman then held out his hand, which then ignited with a white flame. He lunged for her, landing a punch to her jaw, making her fall to the ground again with a burn on her jaw. "Gah! For the love of Kami!" she yelped. Arman charged another bright white glowing fireball, but at the last second, Frieza shot him with a Death Beam, killing him in an instant.

"You...you saved me," Blaire said, staggering up. The markings on her arms had faded back to their original color, and so had her eyes. "H..how did you control that fire a moment ago?" Zarbon asked, making the mistake of putting his hand on Blaire's shoulder from behind, startling her. She yelped, and faster than the blink of an eye, she spun around and whacked Zarbon in the head with her staff. He moaned and fell back down on the ground.

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry!" she yelped, taking Zarbon's hand and pulling him back to his feet. Blaire's strength stunned Frieza. He thought she just used her ability to control fire to fight, not her strength!

"You...wha...why did you save me?" she asked Frieza, looking him straight in the eye. For once, Frieza didn't know what to say. Why _did_ he defeat Arman? Was it because he actually..._wanted_...to protect her? Or was it simply because he was in the line of fire?

"Oh, never mind that. By the law of my people, because you saved my life, I will become your servant and serve your every need," she said, bowing slightly. This completely shocked all three of them.

"Wait, what?!" Frieza yelped, backing away from Blaire. She straightened up and looked Frieza in the eye. "According to my people, if someone saves your life, because there is no greater debt than that of a spared life, you are to become a servant to them, assisting them with anything," she smiled at Frieza, revealing her nearly half-inch long sharp teeth.

"Who exactly are your people, Blaire?" Dodoria asked. She spun around to face him. "The Amarytes," she answered with pride. Frieza had never heard of the Amarytes, but then again, Blaire didn't look like any other race he had ever seen, and he was emperor of the galaxy!

"And give me a reason I shouldn't just kill you now," Frieza regained his senses and charged a death beam. Blaire's eyes widened in shock, but then narrowed in realization. "Because I'll kill you first-ahem!" she stopped herself. She then forced a smile. "Because I could be a good help to you and your team," she said.

"Really? How?" Frieza crossed his arms. She smiled. "I can adapt very well to any environment, and I'm a very fast learner," she said, twirling her staff like a baton. "If you give me some kind of material or something and give me at most around two or three days, then I can learn it," she smiled. Frieza considered this. Blaire was a pretty good warrior, based on what he'd seen her do, and a warrior with pyrokinesis might be a very good addition to his team. Added to that, she might be able to help him find the dragonballs...

"Alright, fine. You can be one of my henchmen," Frieza finally said. Blaire simply bowed to him. Her facial expression was calm, but her eyes suggested she was extremely excited and grateful for his choice. He started to walk towards the spaceship, then turned back to Blaire.

"Well? Are you coming or not? I have a mission at the moment I could use your assistance with," Frieza smiled.

She would definitely be able to help him with the dragonballs.

* * *

**Ok guys, odds are I'm probably going to update this first chapter before I get the second one published, so if there's any detail or something I missed or something like that, then I'm gonna keep updating this chapter about a million times, so yeah.**


End file.
